


True Love's Kiss

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fairies, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: After a cruel, long fight against the dragon guarding the castle, Iwaizumi has finally beaten the creature. Now a cursed prince is waiting for his curse to be broken.





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! :D  
> I was debating with myself, which Fairy Tale I should take or what mythical creature I should focus on. And somehow~ my mind stuck onto sleeping beauty and the moment where Prince Phillip wakes Aurora.
> 
> I really hope, that you enjoy this little drabble! <3

Drawing in a quick, short lived breath Hajime gazed down into the gorge the dragon, he had fought, had vanished into after his sword had pierced through the creature’s heart. He had done it!

 

“Quick!” A sudden, quirky voice caused the knight to snap out of his trance and he whipped his head around to look at the three fairies, that had helped him gain victory.

 

“We have no time left.” Shouyou, the youngest of the three, spoke up. “Tooru is waiting for us.”

 

The mere mention of the prince’s name brought new fire into Hajime’s eyes. He nodded in understanding and was quick to follow the fairies inside the castle to a staircase, which he climbed in a rush until he reached a door, that was the last object to separate him from the person of his desire.

 

Opening it quietly Hajime stepped inside and his eyes were immediately drawn to the bed up against the wall, where a person, seemingly asleep, was lying.

 

“Tooru..”

 

He was still as beautiful as he remembered him from their first encounter. Back then the boy had worn a simple dress, whereas he had answered to Hajime’s question as of why that it just felt more comfortable than wearing pants. Now he was wearing a teal coloured gown with white ornaments, that brought out his beauty even more.

 

Tooru looked as if he was sleeping, but the four people in the room knew better. They knew, that he had been cursed and if nobody could wake him, that he would for a 100 years.

 

“Only true love’s kiss can wake him up.” Koushi, the oldest of the fairies, said as he flew closer to the cursed prince.

 

“What makes you so sure, that it is me?” Hajime asked as he followed the other two fairies to the bed. “We only met once.” 

 

“We know.” Shigeru, the last fairy of the trio, admitted. “But there is something connecting you and Tooru, that goes beyond love. Your souls. They are connected as if you’d already met in a previous life. There is no denying, that you are the one destined for Tooru and he is the one destined for you.”

 

Hajime could not deny, that what the fairy said was true. Right from when he first had laid eyes on the mysterious boy in the forest, he had felt drawn to him. Even now, he could feel his heart longing for the other. “Alright. I’ll give it a try.”

 

Lifting his hand, Hajime brushed his knuckles against Tooru’s cheek as he leaned over him and his eyes flickered down to the boy’s slightly parted, rosy coloured lips.

 

It felt like an eternity passed between the moment Hajime closed his eyes until their lips touched in an unresponsive kiss. The silence in the room was dreading and it seemed like no one even dared to breath.

 

…

 

The sudden intake of a breath caused Hajime to withdraw from his position and with hopeful eyes he watched as Tooru’s eyelids seemed to flutter. Only when chocolate brown orbs looked up into his own and rosy lips stretched into a beautiful, tiny smile, he allowed himself to release the air he didn’t know he was holding.

 

Reaching for Tooru’s hand Hajime sank down onto the bed beside him and leaned his forehead gently against the prince’s, who lost no time to lace their fingers together.

 

“I dreamt, that you were coming to save me.”

 

“It is as you said. We met once upon a dream.”

 

“Is this a dream then? Because if so...don’t ever wake me up.”

 

“No, Tooru. This is real!”

 

“Tooru!!!”

 

Their little moment was destroyed by the three fairies, that obviously couldn’t hold themselves back any longer, which Hajime could completely understand. From what they had told him, those three had raised Tooru from a very little age on.

  
He watched as the prince hugged all three of his foster father’s and tried to calm them, all the while he never let go of Hajime’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad, that I actually want to make this a whole AU now?  
> *looks at unfinished chapter 09 of Rise of a Hero and so many other stories wanted to be written*  
> Probably! Whoops~ XD
> 
> See you tomorrow for the finally of IwaOi Week!! Cha Ne~ (/^w^)/


End file.
